Gary and Misaki
by LucyXLoke
Summary: What if Ash never moved into pallet town? Or Pikachu was never part of the starters. Instead, a boy named Misaki moved in and starts his journey with Gary and his Skitty. NOTE: THIS IS YAOI, SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE. THEIR WILL BE LEMONS! MISAKI IS MY NEWEST OC, AND THEIR WILL BE SOME CROSS-DRESSING, COSPLAY, AND SOME POKEMON FROM THE HOENN REGION. Enjoy!


**Hi guys! I'm a big fan of yaoi! So I decided to make one for pokemon. I'm sorry of Gary is OOC.**

**Summary: What if Ash never moved into Pallet Town, and Pikachu wasnt one of the starters, but a young boy named Misaki moved in. Will Gary have strange feelings for Misaki? Or, will he have nothing to do with him.**

**Info of my OC: **

**Misaki: My new OC! Has black, straight, short hair (But his hair is long enough to make a short ponytail). Lightly tan skin. Cerulean blue eyes. He's a little short than Gary (Misaki is up to Gary's neck.) He will cross-dress, and cosplay in this story. When he cosplay, the outfits are: cheerleader, schoolgirl, maid, nurse, and more! He loves pokemon, especially the cute ones. He is home school, so he doesn't know much like Gary.**

**Enjoy the story! (P.S. there will be some pokemon from Hoenn.)**

* * *

*Gary's POV*

"Ughhh. What time is it?" Asked Gary as he looked at his clock. It was 6 am. It was too early to get up. Today was the day he become a pokemon master. He knew two other kids would get pokemon too, but they were guys. He wasn't interested in them, but he couldn't get his mind off his new neighbor, Misaki, who was also going on her journey tomorrow. She looked so beautiful. The first time he saw her was at the PokeMart.

* * *

*Flashback*

Misaki was wearing jean short shorts, and a pink polo shirt, along with a purple coat with a hoodie. He was looking at berries.

"Let's see...which one would make a sweet tart?" Said Misaki as he looked at all the colorful berries.

Gary walked in to look for supplies for his journey the next day. He noticed his neighbor, Misaki having trouble picking a berry, so he decided to be a gentleman and help out.

"Hello. Are you having troubles with picking berries that'll help cure your pokemon?" Asked Gary with a smile that made Misaki to blush.

"Uhhh, I don't have pokemon yet. I'm making a tart, but I'm looking for a sweet berry. I haven't study berries with my mom yet." Said Misaki with a sweat drop and blush.

Gary smiled. "It's fine. If you want a berry that's sweet, then I suggest pecha berries. They are very sweet and perfect for desserts."

Misaki blushed as he got a pound of pecha berries and payed for the items. He then faced Gary and bowed. "Thank you so much!" Said Misaki causing Gary to blush.

"T-T-There's no reason to thank me. I was glad to help." He smiled with a blush.

Misaki giggled and smiled. "Thanks again. I hope to see you again." Said Misaki as he was on his way to the door, he felt an arm on his shoulders.

Gary blushed red. "What's your name if you don't mind me asking. I know you've just moved into Pallet Town jus a week ago, but I don't know your name."

Misaki smiled. "My name is Misaki."

* * *

*End of flashback*

"She's so hot! Damn it! I have to get rid of my nasty thoughts of her!" He said to himself as he imagine him and Misaki doing perverted things. He imagine her flat chest on his chest. He imagine her dressing up as a maid, a nurse, and a schoolgirl. He wished she was one of his fangirls.

"I'll go to sleep. I'll have to wake up later to start my journey." And with that Gary went to sleep dreaming about Misaki.

*In the Morning*

Gary yawned as he stretched. He looked at the clock. It was 8:30 am. He got up and went to the shower. He took off his pajamas and entered the shower which was running warm water. He washed his whole body with body wash for men, and washed his brown hair.

After his bath, he got changed in his clothes. He went downstairs to see his sister Daisy, who was cooking breakfast. He sat down as he waited for the food.

"Morning sis."

"Morning, Gary. I can't believe you'll be leaving on your journey!" Said Daisy with a smile as she put bacon, eggs, and toast on a plate for Gary and gave him a glass of orange juice.

"I know, and you cook as good as mom." He smiled as he ate the food.

Daisy giggled. "Well, I learned from the best!" She said as she looked at a picture of her mother and father.

Gary smiled. "Yeah." He then looked at the clock. It was 9:30 am. He finished his food and chugged his juice. "Well, I'm off! Wish me luck!" He grabbed his bag, and he put on his shoes on.

"Good luck! I'll be rooting for you!"

And with that, Gary headed to his grandpa's lab.

* * *

*At the lab*

"Hey Grandpa! I'm here for my poke-." He stopped as he saw Misaki. Misaki was wearing a pink miniskirt, a white tee, covered by a jean jacket.

"Oh! Hello Gary. This is Misaki. He's going to start his journey too."

Gray's eyes widen. "Huh? H-H-He?"

Misaki blinked twice. "You didn't know I was a guy?"

Professor Oak rubbed his temple. "Oh dear."

Misaki then remembered something. "I just remembered! Here you go, Gary." Misaki blushed as he took out a pecha tart from his satchel. "I made this for you. It's my way of saying, thank you again." Smiled Misaki.

Gary blushed red. No one has ever made him a sweet, unless it was family, especially a guy. "Uhhh, t-thanks." Said Gary as he took the sweet and put it in his bag.

Professor Oak then pretend to cough. "Eh hem. So, Misaki let's get back to where we were. Which pokemon do you want as your partner? Would you like a Charmander, a fire type? A Bulbasuar, a grass type? Or a Squirtle, a water type?" He asked as he sent out the starters from their pokeballs.

"Hmmm...I want-" he was then cut off as they heard a cat noise.

"Nyaaa!"

"Professor, what pokemon is that?" Asked Misaki as he examined the cute, pink cat.

"Oh! That's a pokemon named Skitty. It's from the Hoenn region."

The Skitty ran around in circles, trying to chase it's tail. This caught Misaki's attention. It was so cute!

"Can I chose it as my partner? Please?" Asked Misaki as Skitty rubbed its head against Misaki's leg, causing Misaki to giggle.

Professor nodded. "Well, if you want it then okay. I already finish researching it. I was about to release it, but it'll be in better hands with you." He smiled as he gave Misaki Skitty's pokeball.

"Yay! Thank you Professor!" Said Misaki as he hugged Skitty.

Gary blushed. 'So cute! He may be a guy, but I don't care as long as it's him.' Thought Gary as he drooled slightly.

"Uhh, Gary? You have to pick your partner." Said the Professor.

Gary went back to reality. "Oops! Sorry! I'll chose Squirtle." Said Gary as he received his pokemon along with its pokemon.

"Now, here's you're Pokedex. Here's some pokeballs too. Now! Good luck you two!" Said Professor Oak as the two received the items given to them, and they left blushing.

"Umm, Gary. Can you walk with me to Pewter City with me? I'm kinda scared of the Viridian forest. It has angry Beedrill. Even though I have Skitty, I'm still scared."

Gary blushed. "Sure! I'll walk you through the forest."

Misaki smiled. "Thanks!"

* * *

*Route 1*

They both walked together on Route 1. Their walk was quiet, until Gary broke the ice.

"So, do you know things about pokemon?"

Misaki looked at Gary. "Yes, I was home schooled by my mom. She taught me everything she knew."

Gray looked down. "Oh, I see." This was akward.

Misaki then saw Pidgeys. "Look Gary! Pidgeys!" Said Misaki with excitement.

Gary then smirked. "Perfect. Go! Squirtle!" Squirtle came out of it's pokeball.

"Squirtle! Use Tackle!"

"Squirtle Squirt!" Responded the pokemon as it hit a Pidgey.

"Pijo!" The Pidgey fainted and Gary threw a pokeball at it. It must've been weak since it got hit by one attack.

"Wow! That was great Gary!" Smiled Misaki causing, Gary to blush.

"He he, it was nothing." He smiled.

They both walked to Viridian, avoiding any more pokemon.

* * *

*Viridian City*

"I'm tired. Gary can you take me to a hotel room?" Asked Misaki with a tired expression.

"Wait! What!?"

"Not like that. I mean it's getting late, and we need to rest. Lets go to a hotel! There's one with a hot spring!" Said Misaki as he pointed to a hotel sign.

"That's a love hotel!" He blushed red.

"Okay, then there's one with a theme!"

"That's a school theme hotel! It's for couples!" His whole body was flushed.

"Well, how about that one?" Misaki pointed to a regular hotel.

"Okay. That one seems fine. Lets go."

"Yay!"

* * *

**Hoped you liked the first chappie! Gary figured out that Misaki was a guy. Leave a review about which pokemon you want Misaki to have. See ya next time! Ja Ne!**


End file.
